


Lost in the Camera

by Fanfiction127



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst, Angst and Feels, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I don't really know - Freeform, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Inspired by Real Events, Kinda, Lost Memories, Mentioned Alix Kubdel, Mentioned Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Mentioned Nino Lahiffe, So maybe that counts?, alternative universe, hiimmarymary au, well it was for YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Looking into the mirror she didn't see herself, no not anymore. All she saw was a blob of blue. Then pink. and green. And then the colors turned to shapes. And those shapes turned into something so much more sinister than what she had ever thought she had seen. Horificator, as she had once called her, was standing in her mirror, bloodied and screaming. It got closer and closer to the mirror, a mirror Blue swore she had never seen, and started crawling out of it.The monster grew and grew until it was towering over her. Blue let out a scream, falling to the floor and hitting her arm against the bathtub. She looked away from the brightly colored monster that had haunted her dreams and when she looked back, nothing was there.Blue hated this new house.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 2





	1. Recording 001; Day One, The Rock In My Garden

**[** _ **Hello again. I don’t really know where to begin with this story but I suppose I never do.]** _The frail laugh of the faceless blunette made its way out of the computer speakers. If He hadn’t seen all of the other videos he would have assumed she was joking. _**[um… but anyway… I- recently I moved to this new house… thing… well I wouldn’t say ‘moved’, more like was…relocated? I don’t really know what to call it. It's not a home, but I wouldn’t call it a house either. The rules are still the same here, but this time…]**_

The blunette took a break, moving her head down towards the desk she sat at. Her bangs moved down over her face, concealing her identity once again. **_[this time…. the house seems to have different games. At least at the last house, all I had were nightmares, here…. kwami they just seem so real.]_ **The girl slowly tilted her head back up, smiling ever so carelessly despite the obvious nightmare she was living in. _**[But I suppose it's not all bad**_ ] The recording cut out, moving to what seemed to be a greenhouse. _**[I have a garden this time, a- and it's in a greenhouse! ~~I don’t know if its to~~ keep ~~me inside or to keep me from~~ leaving ~~but its the same thing~~ at ~~this~~ po ~~i~~ nt ~~.~~ ]**_ It was nothing but a mumble, and the audio leaked out every couple of words. 

She was moving towards the door of the greenhouse, the camera shaking with every step. _**[Welcome to my garden]**_ , Bluenette chuckled out. The garden was nice, obviously taken care of by the clear amount of steam hydrating the plants. A nice set of greens, yellows, and reds intermingled within the space. All bordering what appeared to be a walkway. 

Bluenette turned her attention to the glass walls and punched it, hard enough that the sound of glass echoed through the room. _[ **I can’t break the walls so, once again, I’m stuck.** ] _She let out a disheveled laugh as she showed the room off

As she finished off her sentence a loud bang came from behind. The camera dropped to the noise, a large crack now obvious on the screen. _**[shit shit no!]** _Bluenette began to panic, frantically moving to pick up the broken camera and turn it to look at her. Her face was contorted due to the large crack on the screen, so much so that not even her bangs looked like hair. 

Her panic seemed to increase as a dark shadow met its way across the screen. _**[n-no, please! It was an accident!]**_ She pleaded out, fear lacing her voice. The screen began to shake and within a moment was thrown across the steamy room. 

A large creature now stretched over the frail girl, her skirt collecting mud as she tried to get away. Just as the stony monster began to grab at her and drag her towards it, the screen turned black with mist leaving nothing but the words; _~~‘my living nightmare came true’~~_


	2. Recording 001.2; Day two, the rock in my garden pt.1

As he sat back in his chair a faint buzz came from his bag, indicating he had gotten a notification. He couldn’t look at it now, his teacher was teaching but perhaps if he hid his phone? No, he wouldn’t do that…

A pounding sensation made itself known in his head, only getting louder and louder as he ignored his phone. He couldn’t even hear what his teacher was saying anymore. 

Blue eyes made their way around the room, wanting to see if anyone else was having the same problem. A brunette from the front was on her phone, however, she always had her face implemented into the screen. ‘ _No wonder she needed glasses,_ ’ he rolled his eyes at the thought. He himself needed glasses, only for drawing but he still needed them, so he really shouldn’t have been judging. 

Next to her, he saw a darker boy with a hat. Neither seemed to be of European descent although nobody in his class was. Red-shirt was of Asian descent, and pixie cut seemed to some odd fairy human mix, although that would make him sound as though he believed in such nonsense. He may have drawn fairies and goblins but he most certainly didn’t believe in them. 

The pounding sensation continued to grow until eventually he gave in and took out his phone. His teacher wouldn’t care, he knew that. The fact was she didn’t even care about the students, only the paycheck she got at the end of the month. 

Unlocking the phone he was surprised, ‘ _a new upload by Bluebell_!’ He shouldn’t watch this here, not now where others could see. He knew others watched, and it would appear others had already seen it judging by the view count. But he couldn’t be too sure who knew of it and who didn’t. Nobody, except those invite to see, should be a witness to the Bluebell of nightmares. 

The boy quickly put in his earbuds, eyes trailing around the room to be sure nobody was watching. 

[ ** _Hey guys!_** ]

 ** _[So um…. the garden was nice but I think I may stay away for a while. In fact I don’t think I’ll be going outside for a bit of time. I honestly don’t know whether to be afraid of the things inside or out.]_** She let out a small laugh, whimsical, and cheery. He could’ve sworn he had heard it before, maybe from that girl…. no… that wasn’t right. He didn’t know her, yet he felt like he had. 

Bluebell moved slightly, repositioning herself on the chair. **_[I decided to call him stone heart! I don’t know what he wanted, but all of the monsters wanted something… at least in the dreams they did…]_** She seemed to drift off, thinking of the other house as tho she missed it. _‘Suppose if it was between living in a nightmare or having to dream of one each night I would rather dream them..’_ He thought, rather morbidly too. When he had seen the other house he thought it was fake, but then things had seemingly gotten worse and his memory had started getting foggy. He could still swear he had known Bluebell. 

**_[But anyway, I suppose you're all wondering if I’m ok, well… that’s assuming if anyone even watches these.]_** The last part was a mumble but loud enough to hear. _‘so she still doesn’t know…’_

As he was about to continue the video he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up it was pink hair, a girl he thinks he recognizes from art… but…she felt more familiar? “Hey wanna come to the art club with me? Heard it was pretty rad!” She practically yelled. He took a quick look around the room, noticing almost everyone was gone. ‘must’ve missed the bell.’ 

“Yeah sure.” and yet…. it felt like he was just repeating a line from years ago. What was wrong with him? 

He put his phone back into his bag, deciding to he could finish the video later. Later…. yea….maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! guess who’s back, me! Well kinda lol, I still have work and school I have to do so that’s going to take up a lot of my time but I am back! 
> 
> Anyway, for anyone confused here’s the idea for this; If anyone has seen the ‘hiimmarymary’ thing done on YouTube then you probably will understand what's going on or at least what inspired this. (If you don’t, then there's explanation video that was done by Loey Lane)
> 
> But basically, this is framed around Marinette and her adventure in ‘the house 2.0’. Before she was moved to this new house she lived in another home where the house haunted her with memories and nightmares of some past life she couldn’t remember. Or at least, that’s what she suspects is going on.
> 
> The house, after plaguing her dreams and driving her to near insanity, moved her to a new house where it seems these old nightmares have turned into real-life monsters. Marinette, known as Bluebell or Bluenette by her viewers, has noticed strange shadows that shouldn’t be there and people in the mirrors that aren’t her… or maybe she's just tired and thinks she saw those things? She hadn’t been sleeping well. There seems to be something watching her… no.. she had to be going crazy… right?
> 
> I do take questions so don't be afraid to ask. I also upload onto Tumblr and I upload a day in advanced on there!


End file.
